Werewolves of London
by WritingJunkie
Summary: I got the idea for this story from the song "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon. It's basically about the Ministry dealing with Greyback or not as the case may be .
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic based on the song "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon

This is a fanfic based on the song "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon. It is basically about what would have happened if Greyback's pack had invaded London and began biting muggles.

Werewolves of London

It had been a long few weeks at the Ministry; Greyback's pack had increased greatly in size. All of the aurors were working over time. They had only gone home at 2am that morning and they were all back in at 7am sharp.

"Wotcher Mad-Eye," Tonks said, yawning as she sat at her desk and picked up the first report she would have to file that day.

"Morning Tonks," Mad-Eye replied, also sounding rather drained from all the extra work.

"How nice…. A little old lady got mutilated late last night," Tonks said, reading the first line to Mad-Eye.

"Werewolves of London again?" he asked, sighing as he placed another handful of reports into the filing cabinet under "Dangerous Werewolf Cases: Werewolves of London."

"Who else would it be?" Tonks replied, also adding a few more reports to their filing cabinet.

The next report she picked up was about a Chinese man being murdered in his own Chinese Restaurant. The last order left on the table was an order for a beef chow mein. "Hey Mad-Eye…. It's another report of a man killed in his own restaurant shortly after an order for beef chow mein was made," Tonks said, passing the report to Mad-Eye.

"All these reports including beef chow mein must mean something. Perhaps it's some sort of sign that it was the Werewolves of London and Greyback's pack?" he asked, placing it with all the other reports about Chinese Restaurant murders with beef chow mein as the last order made.

"Greyback really needs to be stopped," Tonks sighed, "It was bad enough when he was biting more people and expanding the werewolf population but now that he's killing muggles and eating them, leaving their remains around for muggles to find it really has gone too far. They're going to start suspecting something is going on soon."

"We can't risk the Wizarding Communities being invaded by muggles just because of one careless werewolf." He sighed, looking at the pile of muggle-death-by-werewolf cases and then back at Tonks.

"Something certainly needs to be done. People are starting to be even more cautious around Remus and he hasn't done anything wrong. Greyback's making all werewolves seem much worse than the majority really are," Tonks wondered how Greyback's unfortunate victims coped with all the discrimination against them and decided she had to do something about it, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolves Of London Again

Werewolves Of London Again

It was all over the papers. Werewolves of London strike again. The main headline of every newspaper he saw that morning. Remus just wanted to throw up. He hated the way all werewolves were deemed as bad just because Greyback and his Werewolves of London were terrorising the place. All he had wanted was a quiet life and he never seemed to get it.

He heard someone behind him say something about the Werewolves of London being the worst they had ever been and that all werewolves should be killed for what they had done. Remus instinctively crossed the road, feeling rather scared for his life. If anyone found out he was a werewolf he would be murdered just in case he joined the Werewolves of London.

At least Tonks knew he would never join them. Or he hoped she knew anyway. He didn't want any of his friends to think he was involved in any of the murders going on around the city, although he thought some of them probably suspected him. He just hoped Tonks didn't.

He was so caught up in his own world that he almost didn't see Greyback coming. He noticed just in time to dart into a shop and hide behind a magazine rack. Unfortunately, Greyback also entered the shop. Remus knew that if he was seen he would be made to join them that evening and made to kill. He hoped Greyback wasn't interested in the magazine and, luckily for Remus, he wasn't interested in reading anything from the side Remus was on.

Remus tried to remain quiet, but act normally at the same time, which was surprisingly difficult when he was as scared as he was. He noticed Greyback was moving towards the other end of the rack and was probably about to move onto Remus' side so he also moved down the rack in the opposite direction, managing to turn at just the right second to avoid Greyback's eye and scarper through the door.

His heart was beating faster than it had done in a long time and Remus knew it hadn't been a very lucky escape. He decided not to risk going any further into London and returned the way he had come as quickly as possible, grateful for the chance to get away. As soon as he was far enough out of the city not to be seen by muggles he disapparated to Grimmauld Place and let himself in.

Tonks was standing in the hallway as he hastily shut the door behind him. "Where have you been, Remus?" she asked, looking at him cautiously, noticing the racing heartbeat, hurried breathing and rather scared look on his face.

"London… I was looking for a newspaper to read… Why?" he asked, wondering why she looked so scared of him. She backed away slowly, looking at the bag he had in his hand and recognising it as a bag from a magazine shop on the outskirts of London. "Tonks? What's wrong?" he asked as she backed away further.

"You… you're part of the Werewolves of London, aren't you?" she said, looking terrified of what he might do to her.

"What? No of course not! Why would I be part of anything like that?" he asked, looking rather angry that she even thought that. But she didn't think he was angry because she was accusing him of something that wasn't true. She thought he was going to hurt her. She turned hurriedly and ran into the kitchen, dropping the newspaper in her hand and slamming the door shut behind her. He heard the back door open and slam shut as she ran from him.

He walked over to the paper and read the article she had been reading when he had entered. It was the latest edition of the Daily Prophet and it said that a small newspaper and magazine shop owner had been brutally murdered just a few hours before. The shop owner owned the shop Remus had bought his newspaper from.

He realised why Tonks had been so scared and knew she had gone to get some aurors to help her lock him up in Azkaban.


End file.
